Various apparatus are known in the art to store drugs, pills, and liquids. U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,937 to Moe discloses a medicine dispenser and method. That patent shows a device which is constructed from a case 8, a tray 40, a tray insert 50, and from a plurality of slidable transparent cover strips 30. The tray insert 50 has a plurality of open compartments which are all connected together as one unit. (FIG. 1, col. 2, In. 62--col. 3, In. 40). After the device is put together, the top openings of the compartment are covered by the transparent sliding coverstrips. The bottom surface and walls of each compartment are opaque.
A product is known in the art where seven sealable plastic containers are fixed to each other for providing pills or drugs for seven days of the week. This product provides transparent or lightly tinted walls, top surface, and bottom surface which are not opaque and therefore light can damage the pills or drugs. Another product is known in the art for fixing four sealable plastic containers to each other for four times of the day. Another product is known for stacking clear plastic round containers, but this product does not provide both a lid for each round container.